The First Day
by megfurtado
Summary: Four year old Amelia experiences anxiety on her first day of school, Adam comes home from college and worries about his relationship with his sister who doesn't seem to want him around. please read & review
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza the First Day

Ages: Amelia 4; Joe 10; Hoss 16: Adam 22

Homecoming

In life there are changes; some good some bad. The Ponderosa was full of changes especially for the Cartwright's.

Adam who had been away to college for the past four years had come home six months ago. He was finally adjusting to the routine of things on the ranch.

The only thing he was having trouble adjusting was his relationship with his four year old sister Amelia. When he had left for school Amelia was only a baby and when he came back he was amazed that she wasn't a baby anymore but a little girl.

During the four years Adam was in college were very hard for them to adjust having Adam no longer there. Amelia grew up with two brothers and knew she had another one who was a complete stranger to her.

Hoss and Joe told her stories about Adam and showed her pictures. They told her how much Adam loved her and how he used to sing her to sleep after her mother died.

Amelia always wondered what it would be like when Adam came home. She wondered if he was wonderful like Hoss and Joe or if he was horrible like the ugly stepsisters in the story Cinderella that Ben would often read to her.

When Adam sat up at night he would think about home and wondered about how big Hoss and Joe had gotten. He wondered about if the Ponderosa had change at all or if it stayed the same.

His mind always seemed to find away to wonder about the baby sister he had left behind. From the letters he received from his family, they told him how big Amelia was getting and all of the things he had missed on like her first steps, words and being potty trained.

Not a day went by in those four years at school he thought about his special shortcake. Like Amelia he too wondered what it would be like when he came home.

He wondered what Amelia looked like he imagined that she was beautiful just like her mother Catherine was. He promises himself that when he came back home he would spend quality time with her.

He missed his family so much while he was at school and was glad that he would be going home soon.

Six months later...

The Cartwright's were all waiting at the Trading Office in Virginia City for the stage.

The Cartwright's were anxiously waiting while little four years old Amelia was waiting nervously. She didn't know anything about her brother Adam and she didn't know what he looked like.

Ben walks over to her who was sitting on a bench next to the ticket window. "Are you nervous baby?" he asked as he sits beside her.

Amelia nods her head. "Don't worry honey I'm sure Adam is just as nervous about meeting you as you are of him" assured Ben. Amelia looks up him surprised "Really?"

"You were just a baby when Adam last saw you" said Ben. "I bet he's gonna be surprise when he sees what a big girl I's am" Amelia told him.

"I'm sure he will sweetheart" said Ben smiling as he kisses her on the head. "Stage is comin' Pa" Hoss called. "Papa do ya thinks Adam would like me?" Amelia asked anxiously.

"You don't have to worry about that sweetheart. Your big brother Adam loves you very much" said Ben confidently. Amelia smiles relieved.

They got up and walk over to Joe and Hoss as the stage pulls up. The door opens and people started to climb out until Adam was the one to climb out.

Ben was over joy to see his eldest son. "Adam! Welcome home" he exclaimed happily. He wraps his arms around his son.

"Thanks Pa it's good to be home" Adam said as he held his father. They pull apart after holding each other for several minutes.

Adam turns to his younger brothers and as he had predicted they had grown up since the last time he saw them. Hoss was as tall as he was and although Joe wasn't very tall Adam could tell her had grown up some.

Hoss was the first to greet Adam and hugs him. "Boy Hoss you sure have grown. Hopsing must've been feeding you miracle grow while I was gone" joked Adam laughing as they pulled apart.

"He sure did so ya better watch out big brother" teased Hoss. Adam turns to his younger brother. Joe looks up at him "Welcome home brother" he said shyly.

"Thanks little buddy I'm glad to be back I really missed you" Adam said with tears in his eyes. "I missed you too" Joe sobbed as he hugs his brother.

He was really happy to have his brother back.

After hugging Joe Adam looks around to see a little girl with light brown hair in braided pigtails, green eyes, wearing a light blue dress standing beside Ben.

Seeing how confused and surprised Adam was Ben puts his arm around Amelia and looks at him. "Adam this little angel is your baby sister but as you can see she's no longer a baby" said Ben.

Adam had tears in his eyes when he realized who it was. He squats down to her eye level and was amazed to see how much she look like Catherine.

"You look so much like your mother" Adam said. Amelia hugs her father's leg shyly not knowing who the stranger was. Ben puts a hand on her back comfortingly.

"It's alright darling" he assured "This is Adam your big brother". Amelia walks a little closer to her brother hesitantly.

"Hi Amelia I know you probably don't remember me but I hope that now that I'm home we can spend some time together and get to know each other. Pa told me how big you were but I never imagine to see how beautiful you are" Adam said gently trying not to scare her.

"I already have big brothers I can spend time with" she said innocently and walks away to their wagon that was park in front of the clothing store next to the Trading Office.

Adam gets up disappointedly. "Give her some time Adam she'll come around once she gets use to you" assured Ben. Adam nods hopingly as they walk over to the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

First Night Home

After the Cartwright's had arrived home from town Adam had gone into his room to unpack his things.

Ben turns to Hoss, Joe and Amelia "It's wonderful to have Adam home again isn't it" he said happily.

"Sure is Pa. When can we give Adam him welcome home gift?" asked Hoss. "Maybe later after he rests, for now just leave him be and do your chores while I'll go talk to Hopsing about our special supper for Adam" Ben told them.

"Papa do I have to wear my church dress?" asked Amelia. Ben knelt down to his daughter's eye level. "Don't you wanna show Adam how grown up you are?" he asked her.

"Ok Papa" said Amelia. Ben kisses her on the cheek gets up and walks out of the room. Hoss turns to his brother and sister. "I'm gonna go in the barn and check on the Adam's present"

Joe looks at Amelia "C'mon you can help me feed the chickens" "Ok" said Amelia smiling. She loved spending time with Joe he was her best friend.

They walk out of the house heading toward the chicken coop. "Joe how comes Papa is making a big deal about Adam being home?" asked Amelia.

"Because Adam had been gone for a long time and pa really missed him" explained Joe. "Maybe Adam isn't gonna be home long" said Amelia.

"Why you say that?" Joe asked curiously. "Adam is all grownups now so he'll probably wants ta live on his own" said Amelia.

"Technically that's what he's been doing for the past four years when he was at school. I think Adam is gonna stay for a long time well at least I hope he does" said Joe.

Later that night after dinner Ben, Hoss, Joe and Amelia had blind folded Adam and led him to the barn. Ben takes the blind fold off him.

Adam was surprise to see that his welcome home gift was a dark brown horse. "What you think Adam?" asked Hoss happily.

Adam walks over to the house and pets him. "He's beautiful absolutely beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen such an amazing horse. I don't know what to say but thank you all very much" said Adam speechless.

"You're welcome son" said Ben happy to see that Adam liked his gift. "What are you gonna name him?" asked Joe. "Well little buddy I think I'm gonna call him Sport" said Adam.

"That's a nice name for a horse" approved Hoss. Amelia who had been quiet all evening looks up at her father. "Papa it's getting late and I should go to bed" said Amelia.

She really wasn't tired but she didn't want to stand around watching Adam bond with his new horse. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her 'new brother'. She seemed to like him but she hardly knew him and wasn't sure if they would be close like she was with Hoss and Joe.

"Are you sure darling it isn't that late" said Ben surprised that his daughter was volunteering to go to bed. "I'm sure" said Amelia. "Alright darling I'll be right up to tuck you in" said Ben.

He kisses her on the head. Amelia walks over to Hoss and Joe says goodnight to them and hugs them. She says goodnight to Adam but didn't go near him.

She walks out of the barn and into the house. Hoss looks curiously at his father. "Is she alright Pa she hardly said anything tonight?" he asked concern.

It was very odd that Amelia was quiet especially during supper when she's the most talkative.

"I'm sure she's fine" assured Ben. "It's been a big day and it must've been a long one for her".

"I think I should go tuck her in. Don't stay out too late boys" Ben told them. "We won't Pa goodnight" said Joe. "Goodnight boys and welcome home Adam" Ben said as he walks out of the barn.

Hoss and Joe look up at Adam who seemed to be worrying about something. "Don't worry Adam Amelia will come around she just needs to get use to you" assured Hoss.

Ben walks up to his daughter's room and over to her bed. She was laying in her bed her pajamas on and with the covers off her. Ben sits beside her and tucks her in.

"I know you are use to having two brothers but now that you have another one I know it's has to be a big change for you but you'll get use to the new changes. Pretty soon you'll be starting school and that's a big change but I don't want you to be scare about change because change it's a natural part of life" said Ben.

"Little Joe would be at school with me won't he Papa?" asked Amelia. "Yes he will and he'll make sure that you'll have a good first day" said Ben.

"Ok Papa" said Amelia. "Goodnight darling I love you" said Ben he kisses her on the head. "I's love you too Papa" said Amelia.

Ben turns off the light and walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

First Day of School

"But why do I's have to go to sckool?" four year old Amelia complained as the family were eating breakfast the following morning.

Ben looks at his daughter "Amelia, darling we've been over this you are growing up too big to be staying home all day with Hopsing, besides I think it's about time you started going to school like your brothers. Who knows maybe you'll want to go to college like Adam".

"Maybe I won't like it Papa? Wittle Woe comes home with black eyes all the times what if that happens to me?" Amelia asked. "Don't worry honey if any one picks on ya I'll take care of them" said Joe.

"And how are you gonna do that, Joseph?" asked Ben curiously. "I'll pound 'em good" said Joe confidently.

"What if I's don't have friends?" asked Amelia concerned.

"You will shortcake" said Adam. He gets up and walks over to his baby sister and knelt down in front of her. He takes her hand in his tenderly and tries to comfort her but she pushes him away and goes outside.

Adam looks up at his father and tries to hide that he was hurt but Ben and the boys could tell that he was. They knew how much Adam wanted to be close to Amelia.

Joe decides to talk to Amelia but as he is about to walk outside Ben walks up to him. "Joe I want you to look after your sister but under no circumstances are you to fight at school" Ben ordered.

"Don't worry Pa I won't I promise" said Joe he then turns to Adam.

"Don't worry about Amelia; Adam she's just nervous about school. I'll talk to her for you" said Joe. "Thanks Pal" Adam said appreciatively as he hugs him.

Joe then walks out of the house and over to his sister. "You really hurt Adam's feelings by pulling away from him. Why didn't you let him comfort you?" he asked as he adjusts the saddle straps.

"I don't know him like you and Hossey. Beside he was just being nice to me because Papa was in the room. Adum probably thinks that he is too old to pway with me. He probably doesn't anything to do with me" she said.

Joe helps her on his horse Buttercup. "You're wrong about our brother Adam. He wants nothing more than to spend all his time with you. He wants to get to know you" said Joe as he climbs up on the horse behind his sister and they rode out of the yard.

"He does?" Amelia asked surprised. "Yep and during those years he was at school Adam sent us letters all were asking about you. He couldn't wait to come home to see you" said Joe.

"I understand that you are nervous around Adam but you shouldn't hurt Adam by pushing him away without giving him a chance" said Joe. "Ok I'll try" said Amelia.

"That a girl" said Joe proudly as he kisses her on the head.

**Author's note: Sorry that you all had to wait so long but I'm writing the story out as I am typing so it'll take me long (hopefully not very long) I hope you all are enjoying the story and it's gonna get even better! **


	4. Chapter 4

A Whole New World

Joe and Amelia ride up to the school house. Joe climbs down then helps Amelia. Seeing how nervous she was he holds her hand and gives her a reassuring smile.

A group of bigger boys walk over to them. "Hey Cartwright who is this, your girlfriend?" taunted one of the boys. "No she's my little sister" replied Joe.

"She sure is little. What is she like two?" asked another boy. "Isn't she a little young to go to school?" asked the leader of the group. "She looks like a baby"

Joe who wanted to punch the kid knew that he couldn't break his promise to his father takes Amelia and walks away. They walk over to their friends Mitch and Emily who saw the meeting.

"Don't pay any attention to them Mia. They're just jealous that they don't have a nice little sister like Joe does" said Mitch. Joe mouthed thank you to him when he saw Amelia smiling.

The bell rings; Amelia clutches on to Joe's hand nervously. Joe looks at his sister. "Come on sis it'll be ok I promise" said Joe. Amelia nods and they walk into the school house.

Little Joe walks up to Miss Jones' desk with Amelia beside him. "Good morning Joseph" she said she turns and looks down at Amelia and smiles warmly.

"And who's this?" she asked. "My sister Amelia. It's her first day of school" said Joe. "Hello Amelia" said the teacher. "Hi" said Amelia shyly.

"How old are you child?" she asked. "Four" said Amelia. "I see and do you know to read and write?" asked Miss Jones. "A little bit my brother Hoss taught me some" said the little girl.

"Well I'm sure you're gonna like it here" assured Miss Jones. Amelia smiles and nods.

The kids hurried in and sat at their seats. "Class we have a new student joining our class. I want you all to say hi to Little Joe's sister Amelia" said the teacher.

The children greeted their new classmate and Miss Jones tells the Cartwright siblings to take their seats. The rest of the school day was good for Amelia.

At lunchtime Emily introduce her to all of her friends and they all invited Amelia to eat lunch with them and play with them at recess. All the kids except for the bigger boys liked Amelia and thought she was fun to play with.

As Little Joe watches his sister play with her new friends he was relieved to see that she was happy and no longer scared.

Later that afternoon the school house was dismissed and all the children hurried out of the building. Joe and Amelia were walking to their horse when they were stopped by the same group of boys that were picking on them earlier.

"Look what we have here boys Little Joe Cartwright and his stupid baby sister" said one of the boys. "Why don't you leave us alone" said Joe.

He takes Amelia and walks by them but the leader of the group grabs Amelia. "How about a kiss" he taunted as he squeezed her arms hard and tries to kiss her. Amelia screams.

Joe who was about to pull the boy away from his sister was being held back by the other boys. "Leave him awone!" yelled Amelia fearing that Joe would get hurt.

The boy lets go of her and walks over to Joe. "Ya hear that boys Little Joe Cartwright needs his stupid baby sister to defend him" the boy said as he and his friends laughed.

"My sister ain't stupid" said Joe trying to keep him temper under control. "Sure she is why else would your Pa wants her to go to school. Probably ashamed to have a stupid baby" said the boy.

Joe's temper snaps and fights with all the boys who outnumber him and beat him up. Once they saw that Joe had enough they leave him lying on the ground.

Amelia hurries over to him and helps him up. "Wittle woe all wight?" asked Amelia worriedly. Joe looks at her as he tries to get up. "I'm fine" he assured her. Amelia helps him on their house and they ride to the ranch.


	5. Chapter 5

Please talk to me

Once they arrive at the ranch they rode into the yard to see Adam and Hoss fixing a broken wagon wheel. They stopped what they were doing alarmed to see Joe hunch over on his horse.

Adam helps Amelia down as Hoss helps Joe off the horse. "What happen?" asked Hoss. "Looks like he was fighting after he promised Pa he wouldn't" said Adam.

Not wanting to see Joe get in trouble for fighting Amelia decides to jump to his defense. "He no fight I's beats him up" she said. Adam and Hoss look at her surprise.

Hoss then looks down at Joe "Why don't you go in the house short shanks. Hopsing will clean ya up". Joe nods and walks into the house through the back door to the kitchen.

Once Joe was gone Adam turns to his young sister. He knew she didn't beat Joe up and wonder why she said she did. Adam kneels down and looks at her.

"Why did you beat Joe up?" he asked. Amelia shrugs her shoulders' refusing to make eye contact tells him that Joe was bothering her and wouldn't leave her alone so she hit him.

Adam now certain that she was lying sends her to her room. "Ya reckon she's telling the truth?" asked Hoss. Adam straightens up and shakes his head. "No I don't I think she's lying to protect Joe".

"Why would she do something like that?" Hoss asked. "So Joe wouldn't be in trouble with Pa for fighting" said Adam. "What ya gonna do?" asked Hoss.

"I don't know I could talk to her but it won't do any good" said Adam. "You don't know that" said Hoss. "Sure I do she doesn't want me Hoss simple as that" said Adam frustrated that his little sister who he loves so much wouldn't let him in her heart.

Hoss looks at him surprise. "That ain't true Adam" Adam turns to him. "Isn't it? She avoids me like I got the plague. We haven't been able to spend anything together since I got back. Maybe it was a mistake to come back" said Adam bitterly.

"You don't mean that Adam. I know things with Amelia aren't going as you had hope but that baby sister of ours needs you and I know for a dang fact she loves you" said Hoss. "I hope so" said Adam.

After they fix the wheel Adam walks upstairs and finds himself standing in front of Amelia's bedroom door. He walks in and sits beside her on her bed.

"Why don't you tell me what really happen?" he asked. "I already told you" said Amelia still refusing to make eye contact. Disappointed that she still won't talk to him Adam worries that they won't be close.

"Alright shortcake I can't force you to talk to me but when you're ready to talk let me know. I really have missed you and I love you" said Adam. He kisses her on the head and walks out of the room.

Moments later her bedroom door open and Joe walks in. He sits next to her. "Why did you tell Adam and Hoss you beat me up?" asked Joe curiously.

"I's don't want ya ta gets in twouble with Papa" she said. Joe looks at her and smiles "Thanks sis" he said kissing her on the head. "I wuv you woe" said Amelia. "I love ya too" said Joe.

"I'm a bad sister to Adam" said Amelia. "No you're not" assured Joe. "What should I do about Adam?" asked Amelia. "What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"I know Adam is my brother like you and Hoss are, and I love both you and Hoss but I don't have any feelings toward Adam. I know I'm supposed to love him but I don't and I...?" she said sadly.

"And what?" asked Joe patiently waiting for her to continue. He could see how difficult this was for her and hoped that he could help her.

"I don't know what he wants from me Joe. I don't know what to say to him and I'm scared to look at him because when I do all I see is a stranger and not a brother and it makes me sad especially when he's been so nice to me. He told me he loved me and I wanted to say it to him but I don't know if I do" explained Amelia.

Joe looks at her understandingly. "You don't have to tell him you love him just yet especially when you aren't sure. Give him time and get to know him. Besides all Adam wants is to be close to you and get to know you"

"But if Adam finds out I lied to him he's gonna be awfully mad" Amelia said warily. "Yes he will but he'll understand why and forgive you" assured Joe.

"I'm sorry for causing those boys to beat you up" said Amelia regretfully. "It's not your fault besides I made a promise to you and I kept it" said Joe.

"What about your promise to Papa?" asked Amelia. "Don't worry baby sister when Pa hears why I was in the fight he'll understand" said Joe. "Tanks for taking care of me at sckool" said Amelia.

"Anytime munchkin" said Joe. "But please talk to Adam, Mia. It'll be better if you two talked thing out". "I'll think about it" promised Amelia.

Joe nods and walks out of the room hoping that she'll take his advice and talk to Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

Fishing for a Solution 

After talking to Amelia, Adam walks solemnly down the stairs deep in thought when he noticed a familiar figure sitting at his father's desk.

He looks up to see that the familiar figure was indeed his father who had gone to town for a Cattlemen's meeting. Adam walks over to his father just as Ben pokes his head up to see him.

"Adam how was Amelia's first day?" asked Ben anxiously hoping that she had a good day. "Good I guess but Joe was beat up" informed Adam. Ben's face grew crossed.

"He was fighting after I pacifically told him not to and he promised me that he wouldn't!" said Ben angry. "There's something else too Pa" said Adam hesitantly.

Ben looks at him giving him his undivided attention. "Go ahead son"

Adam takes a deep breath and says "Amelia lied to me and Hoss about Joe's fight. She tried to cover for him by telling us that she was the one who beat him up"

Now Ben was really angry one for the fight and the other lying to cover up the fight. Adam saw the look on his father's face and quickly said "I don't know Joe's reason for fighting but I do know that he wouldn't have broken his promise unless he really needed to. As for Amelia from what I suspect she lied to protect Joe from getting in trouble with you" said Adam.

Ben's temper starts to cool down and smiles knowing how loyal his children were with each other and to him. "Well I guess I better have a talk with both of them" said Ben he was about to get up when Adam spoke up "Pa before you talk to them I need to talk to you about something that is troubling me".

Sensing the seriousness in his voice Ben looks at him giving him his full attention. "What is it son?" asked Ben. Adam sits down on a chair across from his father.

"It's about me and Amelia. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know what to do Pa I'm afraid that my baby sister doesn't love me" said Adam feeling helpless and upset.

Ben looks at him in disbelief. "That's not true. I know without a doubt that your sister does love you just as much as she loves Hoss and Joe. You have to understand that she's not use to having three brothers. She probably thinks that if she loves you would mean that she loves Hoss and Joe less. It's a difficult time for Amelia; there are changes happening in her life that she may not find easy to adjust but she will"

"I know Pa but if she doesn't accept me as her brother? You saw how she pushed me away when I tried to comfort her. She won't even look at me" said Adam.

Ben gets up and walks over to his son who was also standing up. "Son just because she didn't want you to comfort her doesn't mean she doesn't want to you to be her brother. Why don't you talk to her let he know how you feel and get everything out in the open" suggested Ben. He places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Otherwise you won't be able to have the kind of relationship you want to have with her".

* * *

><p>That night Ben decided to hold off his talk with Amelia and let her and Adam work things out. He instead walks into Joe's room, Joe who was in his bed under the cover with his Pajamas on, reading one of his dime novels.<p>

"Joseph I would like a word with you" said Ben sternly. Joe immediately knowing what the discussion was gonna be about nervously shuts his book, sits up and looks warily at his father. "Yes sir?"

Ben sits on the edge of the bed beside his son. "I heard you were in a fight at school" said Ben. "Care to explain why you broke your promise?"

Knowing that he couldn't lie Joe decides to confess "One of the bigger boys tried to kiss Amelia" he said "When I tried to pull him away from her his friends ganged up on me and beat me up"

"So you broke your promise to keep your sister safe?" inquired Ben. "Yes sir I promise her that I would look out for her so I had no choice but to disobey you to do it" said Joe nervously waiting for his father to yell at him.

He looks at his father surprise to see that he wasn't angry. "I understand son and I'm very proud of you" said Ben. "Thanks Pa but please don't be angry with Amelia for lying I didn't ask her too but she did to protect me" said Joe jumping to Amelia's defense.

"I understand why your sister lied son and you know I don't condone lying but under the circumstances I will let it slide this time" said Ben. Joe sigh a breath of relief. "Thanks Pa" he said.

"How about I'll make a little deal with you?" suggested Ben. "What kind of deal?" asked Joe curiously. "If someone physically tries to hurt your sister then you defend her but only if someone physically hurts her. If they insult her or call her names then I want you to walk away understand?" said Ben.

"Yes Pa" said Joe.

* * *

><p>While Ben and Joe were talking in Joe's room, Adam decides to take his father's advice and talk to his stubborn sister. When he thought about how stubborn his sister was made him smile knowing how much of him he saw in her.<p>

He had an idea on how to spend more time with Amelia. He walks over to Amelia's bedroom door and knocks on it. "Come in" said Amelia. Adam opens the door and walks in.

He walks over to her and asks her if they could talk. Amelia nods her head. She was wondering if he wanted to talk about her lie. "Pa is giving me the afternoon off and since there is no school I was wondering if you like to join me and go fishing. Hoss told me you were really good at it and I don't remember how to maybe you can teach me" said Adam hoping that she'll say yes.

Amelia was surprise that Adam wanted to spend time with her and started to feel guilty for how she had been treating him. "I love to" said Amelia. Adam smiles happily and felt a sigh of relief that Amelia agreed to come.

He silently hoped that this was a start for them to have a close relationship. "In that case you need to get some sleep" said Adam. He gets up and tucks her in.

"Night shortcake" said Adam. "Night Adam" said Amelia. Adam hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. He gets up and was about to walk out of the room when Amelia calls out to him.

Adam turns his head and looks at her. "Yeah shortcake" he said curiously. Amelia looks at him nervously and says "I'm really looking forward to our fishing trip tomorrow". Adam smiles "I can't either". He walks out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Spending Time 

The next day at the stream Amelia and Adam were sitting enjoying the warm weather and the beautiful blue sky.

Now that he was finally spending time with his sister Adam was hoping that she would talk to him and that they get to know each other. "How's school?" he asked trying to break the ice.

"Its ok" said Amelia. "Do you like it?" asked Adam. Amelia started to lighten up and eagerly looks at him and says "Yeah and Miss Jones is really nice. She thinks that I have potential to go to college like you"

"Would you like to go to college someday?" asked Adam curiously. "I don't know I don't want to be away from Papa that long" said Amelia.

Adam smiles and looks out at the stream. "Adam how come you call me shortcake?" asked Amelia turning to him. Adam looks at her surprise. He puts down his rod.

"Why don't we take a break and sit under the tree and I'll tell you" he suggested. Amelia agrees and they walk under a big oak tree and sat down side by side.

Adam places his arm around her and says "You're very special to me Amelia. When you were a baby I use to rock you and sing to you. You were so small and sweet, the sweetest baby I have ever seen. I always wanted a sister and when I finally got one all I wanted was to show her how much I love her and that's why I call you shortcake. It's my way to tell you how much I love you"

A silent awkwardness filled the air. "How 'bout some lunch?" asked Adam. "Ok" said Amelia lost in her thoughts thinking about what Adam had just told her.

Adam gets up and walks toward his horse. As he was walking he wasn't seeing where he was stepping and steps onto a bear trap and collapse to the ground in agony.

He cries out in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. Amelia heard his outcry and immediately gets up scared. She looks around but she couldn't see Adam and starts to worry.

"Adam! Adam where are you?" she called her voice shaking and a feeling in the pit of her stomach alerting her that something was terribly wrong.

Amelia hurries up the hill through some trees until to her horror she came upon her brother on the ground his leg caught in a trap. She hurries over to his side and kneels down next to him.

Adam weakly opens his eyes to see her sitting next to him; he could see the fear in her eyes. "It's ok...I'm alright Amelia" he tried to reassure her.

Knowing that he was in horrible pain Amelia grabs the canteen off the horse and gives it to him helping him drink from it. "Thanks" he said.

"I'm going to get help" she announced. "Oh no, you don't! It's too far of a run to the house and you can't ride horses yet" said Adam concern. Amelia had tears in her eyes she was scared that her brother would die and she was just beginning to realize how much he meant to her; how much she was starting to love him like a brother.

"I can't let you die Adam" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Adam smiles weakly touch by her concern. "Oh Adam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you away the way I did" sobbed Amelia uncontrollably.

Adam mustering all his strength reaches his arm over and tenderly caresses her cheek wiping a tear with his thumb "We'll talk about it later"

"I...love...you big brother" she said resting her head on his broad chest. A tear rolls down Adam's cheek. "I love you too" he said tiredly. Amelia alarmed lift her head up and sits up.

"I promise to get help" she said full of determination. "Be careful" he said. She kisses him on the cheek. She stands up climbs onto Sport and dashes for the house.

* * *

><p>She rides into the yard screaming for her Pa frantically. Ben and the boys along with Hopsing hurry out of the house; they were alarmed to see the four year old on Adam's horse and immediately sense that something was dreadfully wrong.<p>

Ben runs to his frantic daughter and lifts her off the horse. "Baby what happen?" asked Ben holding her in his arms. "Adam's hurt by the stream his foot is caught in a bear trap. He's in awful pain Papa" wailed the child hysterically.

Ben sets Amelia down and orders Hoss to get the buckboard. Ben quickly mounts on to his horse and looks at Hopsing and his two youngest.

"I want the two of you to stay here with Hopsing" he ordered. He and Hoss hurried out of the yard. Amelia cries into Joe's arms fearing that Adam was dead.

* * *

><p>Ben and Hoss arrived in no time to where Adam was. Adam who was in and out of consciousness sees his father and brother approaching him. "It's alright Adam your Pa's here, you're gonna be alright boy" comforted Ben kneeling by his boy affectionately stroking his head.<p>

"Amelia" said Adam worriedly. "She's alright son. Your sister is alright she's with Joe and Hopsing. Just relax son everything is gonna be alright" soothed Ben.

"Amazing...angel...she is" said Adam weakly. "Yes she is son" agreed Ben. "How does it look Hoss?" he called urgently. "The claws on the trap aren't in too deep Pa. He might have a broken leg and he's losing a lot of blood" said Hoss.

Ben and Hoss without hesitation pried the trap open and pull Adam's injured leg out of the trap. Adam winces and cries out in pain. "It's alright son" assured Ben comfortingly.

"Hoss is gonna carry you to the buckboard" Adam smiles at his 'big' brother. "Don't worry brother I'll be careful" said Hoss as he lifts his brother up gently and helps him to the back of the wagon.

"There ya go big brother" said Hoss. "Thhanks...Hoss" said Adam. "Hoss take my horse and get the doctor we'll meet you at the house" said Ben as he climbs on the buckboard.

Before Hoss walks away Adam grabs Hoss' arm and pulls him close to him. He whispers softly into Hoss' ear. Hoss smiles and nods his head. He mounts onto the horse and rides away to town. Ben hurries Adam to the house hoping and praying that his oldest son was gonna be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

By his Side 

Once the doctor arrives he examines Adam's leg and tells the family that Adam indeed had a broken leg was broken and he had lost a lot of blood. "Is Adam gonna be alright?" asked Ben.

"If Adam makes it through the night without any complications or a fever then yes he should be just fine" said the doctor. After the doctor leaves unbeknownst to everyone Amelia sneaks upstairs to Adam's room and quickly hurries to his bedside.

She takes his hand in hers "Please don't die Adam" she said her small voice cracking full of emotion. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. I didn't mean to be and I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"I wasn't sure if I wanted another brother but now I'm glad that I do. I'm very lucky that I have a brother like you Adam and I hope we can have a close relationship like I do with Hoss and Little Joe"

She looks up at him hoping to get a response but Adam didn't do anything.

"I need ya Adam. And I lied to you about hitting Joe...I didn't hurt him. Bigger boys were picking on me; one of them grabbed me and tried to kiss me. Joe tried to defend me but they outnumbered him and hurt him. I'm sorry I led but I didn't want Joe to gets in trouble with Papa for fighting" she sobbed.

"You're the best big brother a girl can have. I'm awfully glad you're back Adam you know Hoss and Joe are a handful. I need your help to keep those two in line" she said smiling. "I had wonderful time fishing with you. It was lots of fun and I hopes we can do it again just the two of us".

"I love you so much". Ben peers through the open door hearing his daughter talking to his sleeping son. His heart over flowed with love and pride when he saw her kissing her brother on the cheek.

Feeling that someone was watching her Amelia turns to see her father walking through the door. Without any warning she charges over to him and hugs him around the waist as she cries.

"We can't lose Adam, Papa. I can't bear the thought of not having him around" said Amelia. "You love him" said Ben stroking her head feeling Amelia nodding her head.

Ben takes her to her room and helps her get ready for bed. He then lays her down on her bed and covers her up in the blankets. "Your brother is gonna be just fine sweetheart" assured Ben.

"I love him Papa" said Amelia frowning as though she was about to cry worrying about her brother. Ben smiles "I know you do and Adam loves you too...very much" he said softly.

Once Amelia began to relax he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek before he walks out of the room. Hoss was walking into the hall just as Ben was coming out of the room.

"How is she Pa" he asked concern. "She was scared that Adam was gonna die but she's calmer now" said Ben. "Ya think it would be alright if I stayed with her for awhile just until she falls asleep?" Hoss asked hopingly he really wanted to talk to her.

Sensing that Hoss was doing this on Adam's behalf Ben nods his head and says "Just don't stay up too late son". "I won't Pa" assured Hoss. Ben says his goodnights to him and walks into Adam's room.

Hoss walks into Amelia's room and finds her lying awake in her bed. Hoss walks over to her. "You should be asleep honey" he said as he sits on a chair beside her.

"I can't sleep Hossey I want Adam" she said softly. "I know you're worry about him pumpkin but Adam's gonna be just fine besides he wouldn't want you to be worrying about when you should be asleep" Hoss explained.

"I hope you and Joe aren't upset that I love Adam" said Amelia fearing that her brothers would suddenly think that because she love Adam that she didn't love them anymore.

Hoss looks at her surprise but understanding where she was coming from and quickly persuades her that he and Joe weren't angry that she loved Adam and how happy they are that she was beginning to love their brother.

"I hope you know that just because I love Adam doesn't mean that I don't love your or Joe any less" Amelia replied. "We know honey don't worry Joe and I know how much you love us and now Adam knows you love him" said Hoss.

"At first I wasn't sure but when we were fishing we gots to know each other and I started to like him. But then he got hurt and then I realize that I loved him" said Amelia.

"I'm awfully glad you realize that sweetheart" he said as he gets up and kisses her on the head. "Night baby sleep tight and when morning comes you can see Adam" he told her.

"Ok Hoss good night...love you" she said between yawns as she closes her tired eyes. "Love you too" the big man whispered as he walks out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning 

The next morning after he had finished his breakfast Joe walks into Adam's room and sits next to his brother who was still asleep. He tenderly holds Adam's hand in his.

Adam feeling someone next to him opens his eyes and looks up touched to see that it was his little brother and smiles. "Hey buddy" he said. "Hi Adam, how do you feel?" Joe asked.

"My leg hurts some" said Adam. "The doc said it's broken and that you lost a lot of blood" said Joe. Adam looks at him confused and asks him what happen.

Joe tells him about how he was at the stream fishing with Amelia and when he went to his horse he had stepped on a bear trap. Adam looks at him worriedly and asked if Amelia was alright.

"Amelia's just fine Adam" assured Joe. Adam lets out a breath of relief and asks "How did I get here?" "Amelia was terrified that you were gonna die if she didn't get any help, hoped onto Sport and rode all the way to the house to get Pa" explained Joe.

"She was really scared for you I never seen her so petrified before".

"You know when she was with me when I got hurt she told me that she loved me" said Adam smiling. Joe smiles "See I told you that she would come around"

* * *

><p>Just then there was a knock at the door, it opens and a little girl pops her head in. Joe turns to his brother and says "I'll let the two of you talk" he was about to get up when Adam pulls him to his chest and hugs him.<p>

"Thanks little brother I love you" Adam said softly kissing the curly head. Joe pulls away and looks at him "I love you too and I'm glad you're alright"

Joe straightens up and walks over to the door where Amelia was standing nervously. "It's ok he's fine go to him" encouraged Joe he then walks bay her and out the door closing it behind him.

"Its ok shortcake I won't bite" teased Adam. Amelia hurries to him and hugs him. "I'm sorry Adam she sobbed. Adam holds her comfortingly and then looks at her.

"This wasn't your fault shortcake" he said as he tenderly touches her hand. "You were very brave to ride on my horse to get help and I'm so very proud of you".

Amelia had more tears rolling down her cheeks and her lips quiver which concerned Adam realizing that something else was bothering her. "Hey what's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away I didn't mean to hurt you" she said afraid to make eye contact. Adam lifts her chin up and looks into the teary green eyes of a girl who was very sorry.

"I know that and I understand why. I'm just sorry I left you to go to college" said Adam feeling regret for leaving her as a baby all those years ago.

"You don't need to be sorry for that. I'm proud to have a brother who went to college" said Amelia. "Really?" asked Adam. Amelia nods her head.

Adam smiles as he caresses her cheek and says "I never realize how much time had passed when I left for school. One day I left a beautiful baby girl and then I come home to find that baby had grown up to the most wonderful precious little girl whom I love spending time with"

"I love spending time with you too Adam" she said. Just then she became quiet and looks at her brother's curious gaze. "I have a confession to make Adam" she said suddenly nervous.

Adam sits up and gestures her to sit next to him which she does. He then places an arm around her and holds her waiting for her to tell him her confession.

"I lied to you about hitting Joe. I didn't mean to lie but I didn't want him to get in trouble for something that wasn't his fault" said Amelia. "What happen that day?" asked Adam.

"There were bigger boys that were teasing me. One of them grabbed me and tried to kiss me. Joe tried to help me but he was jumped by the other boys. I tried to help him but they made fun of him because I was defending him and they beat him up" explained Amelia.

"I figure that's what happened" said Adam. Amelia looks at him flabbergasted. "You knew that I lied?" she asked. Adam nods his head. "How come you didn't yell at me?" asked Amelia.

"For the same reason why I'm not now" he explained. Amelia gives him a baffle look. "The reason why I'm not yelling at you for lying is because I know why you did and I'm proud of you" he enlightened.

"You're proud that I lied?" Amelia asked. Adam shakes his head no and says "No I'm not proud that you lied but I am proud for the reason why you lied. You are a very wonderful sister" he said.

"No I'm not" said Amelia shaking her hand feeling guilty for lying and her behavior toward her brother. Adam holds her hand. "Well I think you are and I'm so thankful that I have a baby sister like you. I love you shortcake nothing could ever change that"

"I'm thankful that you're my older brother and I love you too" she said. Adam lets go of her hand and cuddles her in his broad arms. Unbeknownst to them but an anonymous figure was hovering over by the door listening and was relieved that his son and daughter made amends.

* * *

><p>The next day Amelia and Joe were walking out of the house for school with Ben and Hoss who was pushing Adam in a wheelchair followed. Just as the youngsters were about to leave Amelia turns around and runs over to Adam flings her arms around his neck.<p>

Adam hugs her back just as tightly. He then pulls away and looks at her. "Now you remember what we talked about last night. You are the bigger person and walk away from the bullies" he says to her.

"I will" promised Amelia. Adam kisses her on the cheek. "Have a good day". Amelia hugs him again. "I love you" she said softly. "My little shortcake" was all he said.

They kissed each other and Amelia says goodbye to her father and Hoss. She hurries over to Joe and they mount up on his horse and rode out of the yard.

Hoss touches Adam's shoulder and says "I sure am glad you and Amelia are closer now" "Me too" agreed Adam smiling. "Well boys this is the first day for all of us why don't we enjoy it" said Ben smiling proudly.

Adam and Hoss nod in agreement and they head back into the house.

The End


End file.
